


Fan Art: Robert Downey Jr. as Sherlock Holmes

by Hisstah



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Downey Jr. as Sherlock Holmes<br/>12"- h x 9"-w<br/>colored pencil on Stonehenge paper<br/>Work Safe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art: Robert Downey Jr. as Sherlock Holmes

This is my first colored pencil portrait. I finished it last month. Not sure I'll do any more--colored pencil takes a very long time to do!! (This was 3 years in the making.) I am in awe of all who use this media routinely. 

Thank you Cyanne, for being so patient!


End file.
